


Rock, Paper, Kisses

by DopamineX



Series: The “Behind The Scenes” of Real Life [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, hotel room, this happened during their world tour in the connect era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopamineX/pseuds/DopamineX
Summary: Hyungwon wants to play games from their childhood, like Rock-Paper-Scissors and Tic-Tac-Toe. And Hyunwoo agrees.But they both set up conditions to make the game interesting.





	Rock, Paper, Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booseok9798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booseok9798/gifts).

> I wrote this fic just some minutes ago 😂  
Because my friend unintentionally gave me a prompt while we were talking about Showhyung being roommates 
> 
> So, here it is! Hope y’all like this  
Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!

“Hyung! Let’s play something.” Hyungwon smiled at Hyunwoo, as he sat down on the older’s bed, and cocked one eyebrow up at him playfully.

“Yeah? What game would that be?” Hyunwoo cocked an eyebrow up as well as he shifted on the bed to make space for the younger.

He placed his phone on the side table and turned around to give Hyungwon his complete and undivided attention.

“Don’t you want to go out, though? We can roam the city-“

“No, hyung! We can do that tomorrow. I’m tired from the concert but too awake to fall asleep, you know?” Hyungwon said as he laced his fingers through the older’s slowly, of the hand resting on Hyunwoo’s bare thigh.

They were both wearing their typical pair of shorts and white t-shirt. 

Hyunwoo looked down at their interlaced fingers, then met the younger’s eyes and nodded.

His heart was racing slightly, like it always did when Hyungwon held his hand. Or got too close.

“So, what do you want to play?” Hyunwoo repeated his question, now rephrasing.

“Rock, paper, scissors and Tic-Tac-Toe!” Hyungwon answered immediately, with a bright, blinding smile as he locked eyes with the older. “And that box completion one.” 

Hyunwoo nodded. “Fine.” He reached out for the notepad and pencil on the side table, placing it near his thigh away from the younger, and turned back around to see Hyungwon shift to the head of the bed to sit beside him.

He flashed the older a grin, his beautiful lips curling up and Hyunwoo willed himself not to blush as he grinned back.

“We’ll play whatever you want. But under one condition.” 

Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows at that. “And what would that be?”

“The winner can make the loser do whatever he wants.” Hyunwoo smirked and Hyungwon grinned again. “Deal. But can I make it more specific?” The younger’s eyes glinted mischievously and for some reason, it made Hyunwoo’s heart pound harder.

“Sure. What do you want?” His voice shook a little but Hyungwon was polite enough not to mention it.

Hyunwoo internally smacked himself for momentarily letting his walls drop and allowing his deeply concealed feelings for the younger come out. 

Hyungwon’s voice became shy and sweet as he spoke softly, “The winner can..,” he inhaled and then met older’s eyes, “kiss the loser wherever he wants.” Hyunwoo’s eyes widened in surprise and he unconsciously tightened his grip around Hyungwon’s hand. 

“Or,” the younger smiled shyly and continued, “be kissed anywhere they want to be kissed..” 

Hyunwoo just stared at Hyungwon for a minute or two, making the younger turn a deep shade of red.

“Is that okay?” He asked in the same small, shy voice and Hyunwoo snapped out of it and nodded. “Yes, that’s perfectly okay.”

“Okay.” Hyungwon smiled at him sweetly and Hyunwoo felt himself get lost in those shining deep brown eyes.

His walls were starting to crumble again, little by little.

“Okay then. Which game do you want to play first?”

“Rock, Paper, Scissors!” Hyungwon squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand in his and Hyunwoo shot him a smile.

“How many rounds?”

“Um.. Five.” Hyungwon said after thinking a tiny bit.

“Okay. Start.”

“Rock, paper, scissors!” They said together and Hyunwoo put out scissors while Hyungwon put out paper.

The older grinned as he pretended to cut Hyungwon’s hand like paper with the fingers he had held out.

Hyungwon snorted as he pulled his hand away and fisted it again. “Again,” he said, his eyes determined.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” They chanted again and Hyungwon held up scissors while Hyunwoo held up paper.

“Sweet!” Hyungwon giggled as he pretended to cut the older’s hand-paper this time around. 

Hyunwoo shook his head at himself.

Here they were, getting excited for a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors like kids. But the winner’s reward was just _ too _good to not be excited about.

He couldn’t lie about that.

His heart thudded loudly. Three more rounds.

They chanted the three words again and Hyungwon won once again. Paper against Hyunwoo’s rock. He covered the leader’s fist with his hand.

The lead dancer was continuously grinning now, his hand holding Hyunwoo’s other hand tightly.

Two more rounds.

They stared at each other a bit, their hands still fists. This round _ could _decide the winner and Hyunwoo was getting more and more nervous with every passing second.

They both took a deep breath simultaneously and gave each other watery smiles.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors!” They shouted and made their move.

Hyunwoo looked down at their hands.

His scissors.

And.. Hyungwon’s.. rock.

The younger had won. 3-1.

“I won, hyung! Yes!” Hyungwon hooted as he clapped his hands together with the enthusiasm of a child and then glanced at the older.

Their eyes locked and Hyunwoo gulped visibly.

Hyungwon looked at him like the older were his prize, his prey.

It scared Hyunwoo but made him excited at the same time, his nerves getting warmer in prospect of being kissed or kissing the younger somewhere, anywhere worked!

Hyungwon shifted closer and dropped their joined hands.

They stared into each other’s eyes steadily, not breaking eye contact.

Hyungwon threaded the hand he slipped away from the older’s hold in Hyunwoo’s soft, deep brown hair as he leaned in a little, eyeing his lips with emotions burning in his eyes.

Hyunwoo’s heart was in his throat, threatening to force itself out of his mouth, should he even slightly part his lips.

Hyungwon looked him in the eyes once again and whatever he saw made him take his decision.

He leaned in fully, big, dazzling eyes softly closing, his long eyelashes fluttering against his soft cheeks.

Hyunwoo could make each eyelash apart with how close their faces were. His heart was palpitating now, he could feel the pulse throughout his body.

Hyungwon’s nose brushed his cheek and Hyunwoo shut his eyes tightly.

_ Oh, God. I’m going to die. Save me. _

The younger brushed their lips tentatively, still giving Hyunwoo the opportunity to pull away. He didn’t want to do something the older didn’t like.

Hyunwoo leaned in closer, their lips completely touching now, his own parting a little, giving his confirmation.

His heart was ready to bang out of his chest.

Hyungwon got the message and finally slotted their lips together in a soft kiss.

Hyunwoo felt the walls he had built so carefully all these years entirely crumble down in that one second.

His feelings for the younger burst free from his chest like a bird from a cage.

He melted against the younger, his lips tingling, as they slowly moved their lips together, against each other’s hesitantly, trying to figure out the kiss.

Hyungwon kissed him like he was afraid Hyunwoo would break if he applied more force.

Or like he was scared the older would pull away.

But Hyunwoo did no such thing.

Instead, his wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling his flush against his chest, making Hyungwon gasp into his mouth.

He tangled his fingers into the younger’s soft, thick black hair, caressing the fine strands lovingly.

Hyungwon moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss, increasing the pressure of his lips on Hyunwoo’s.

He pushed the older down on the bed, making Hyunwoo’s head rest on the pillow, as he rolled over to lay on top of his hyung.

And the remaining games Hyungwon wanted to play were lost to the wind as Hyungwon kissed him passionately, cupping his cheek with his free hand, the one not carding through his hair gently.

Hyunwoo moaned as the younger nipped at his bottom lip. He parted his lips a bit more and Hyungwon eagerly slipped in his tongue.

Hyungwon’s tongue took its own sweet time exploring everything nook and cranny of Hyunwoo’s hot mouth.

Once Hyungwon was satisfied, their tongues clashed and twisted together, making their own aggressive dance.

Hyunwoo sucked on the younger’s tongue hungrily, quenching his thirst of more than three long years.

Hyungwon moaned as he swiped his thumb on the older’s jaw. Each swipe made Hyunwoo feel like he was losing his mind, like his limbs were turning into water, as their tongues played with each other, sliding and slipping around sensually.

Eventually, they parted with a gasp, eyes shooting open to gaze into each other’s, their chests heaving to take in the much needed oxygen.

“That.. I have been dreaming about.. doing that since we were trainees, hyung.” Hyungwon panted against his lips.

“Then why didn’t you?” Hyunwoo asked as he sunk his head back into the pillow further to search Hyungwon’s sparkling eyes, eyes which held his whole world, the whole universe.

Hyungwon locked eyes with him. “I thought you didn’t like me that way. But recently, I felt like you have started to feel the same way about me. I had to come up with this game to finally kiss you like I have always wanted.” He admitted, his face looking mesmerised, like he was seeing how handsome Hyunwoo was, for the very first time.

“I have always felt the same way about you. I just.. buried my feelings thinking you’d never like me back.” He averted his gaze shyly. Hyungwon quickly pecked his lips, making Hyunwoo’s eyes go wide.

“_ Like?! _” He cupped Hyunwoo’s face in both his palms, hand having slipped away from his hair.

Their eyes bored into each other’s as Hyungwon whispered. 

“Hyung, I’m utterly and completely _ in love _ with you!”

Hyunwoo felt like his breath left his lungs as he gazed up into Hyungwon’s eyes.

“For real?” He breathed out, his mind clouding, focus solely on Hyungwon and only Hyungwon.

“Yes!” Hyungwon squealed as he squished Hyunwoo’s chubby cheeks, so soft underneath his palms.

Hyunwoo blushed cutely as he averted his gaze once again.

“I love you, too.” He said softly, his lips turning into an adorable pout.

“Thank God!” Hyungwon exclaimed and Hyunwoo met his eyes again, only to be kissed deeply into the pillow.

The rest of Hyungwon’s games were definitely completely forgotten as the notepad and pencil tumbled to the floor as they made themselves comfortable on the older’s bed.

They kissed all night long.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Too many times for them to keep track, as Hyunwoo licked into Hyungwon’s mouth, his fingers hiking his thin white t-shirt up to trail his fingers up and down his smooth back. Hyungwon couldn’t get enough of Hyunwoo’s wonderful tanned skin, so golden and mouth-watering that his fingers and mouth just couldn’t stop themselves from exploring and mapping whatever expanse of skin they could find.

They didn’t sleep that night, despite the tiredness from the concert, as they lost themselves in each other’s perfect lips, and arms, too busy rediscovering the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Twt](https://twitter.com/shownubear618)


End file.
